


Sweet Dreams

by Knockknockitssatan



Series: Turning Into You [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, M/M, Practice Kissing, Rebel!Remus, Wet Dream, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knockknockitssatan/pseuds/Knockknockitssatan
Summary: James has a dream about his best mates that leaves him deeply confused. While receiving help from Sirius and Remus, James isn't the only one confused.





	Sweet Dreams

James Potter sat up in his four post on edge. He stared at the grounf, his scared mind moving a million miles a minute.

What had just happened?! It seemed so real! It felt, sounded, looked, way too real. Thinking back on it, he was disturbed by the events. Sickened even. But while it was happening, he was all too eager to join in.

He put his face in his hands. He tried to focus on his breathing or anything that wasn't that twisted dream.

"The look on his face was priceless though Moony!"

"Did you really have throw a stench bomb in his cauldron?" Remus asked Sirius as the two made their way up the stair case to the dormitory.

"The bastard had it coming. Snivelus always does." Sirius laughed as they made it to the room.

James stared at the floor.

"Hey Prongs." Remus greeted with a questioning look.

"You OK?" Sirius walked over and put a hand on James's shoulder.

James's jerked and pushed the hand away.

Silence filled the room as they stared at one another. Sirius and Remus eventually opted to sit on either side of James.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked again.

James looked from one to the other, deja vu taking over his thoughts. He shot off the bed and turned to look at his friends. He was shaking and looked to be on the verge of a panic attack.

"Nothings wrong! Nothing's wrong at all." He said quickly.

Remus rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sure, and I'm the seeker for Ireland. Just spit it out already!"

Sirius nudged Remus with his elbow giving him the look of 'Let him talk.'

James's breath finally evened out. With one final deep breath, he spoke.

"I think I'm gay."

Silence... That is, until Remus couldn't hold in his laughter anymore. Sirius nudged him again.

"What?!" He smiled at Sirius before turning to James.

"Prongs, I can guarantee you. You are not gay." He held back a small laugh.

Sirius rolled his eyes at Remus.

"What makes you think that Prongs?"

James's face turned red and he began to pace the floor.

"I had a dream. An- and you two were in it!" He stuttered.

"What happened?" Sirius asked.

"I saw you two snogging on Pads four post. Then the curtains closed and I heard... Moans."

Remus bit back another laugh.

"Like... Sexy moans?" Sirius asked.

James nodded. "It sounded... Real-." Breathe "Really fucking hot. So I um." He gestured to his waist.

"Touched yourself?" Sirius asked in shock.

"Yeah, but in the dream!" James clarified.

"You heard me or something and both crawled into bed with me. And then... We." He went silent.

"I woke up with a stiffy which didn't help."

Remus blew a out a breath of frustration.

"Prongs! You've obsessed over Evens since first year! You masterbate to her constantly! We know you wank to the picture of her under your pillow!" Remus flung his hand in the direction of James's bed.

"You're not gay!"

"Why are so passionate about this moony? It's not helping." Sirius added.

Remus took a breath "You're right. You're right. Sorry." Remus said.

"But, Prongs. There's only one way for you to find out for sure."

Remus slowly unbuttoned his shirt, opening only a little to still cover the scares, and rested back on his hands.

"Do you think this is hot?" He gestured up and down his body.

With the full moon a week away, Moony tended to get really... Testy.

James shook his head in both confusion and as an answer.

"Ok." Remus sat up and gently placed a hand on Sirius's knee.

Sirius tensed up under his touch. He looked at him surprised. Remus didn't notice.

"What about this?"

James stared confused, until it clicked. He grabbed the chair from his desk, spinning it around to sit in it backwards.

"Yeah! Well... No, but I see where you're going with this." James answered excitedly.

Remus slid his hand up Sirius's thigh stopping right before his crotch. He turned to look at Sirius and held his chin between his thumb and forefinger.

"This?" He whispered against Sirius's lips.

The question was directed towards James but Remus's breath sent a chill down Sirius's spine.

"A little rougher. Like in my dream." James instructed.

Remus opened Sirius's lips quick and kissed him slow but rough. His tongue explored his mouth as he leaned into the kiss and pulled Sirius by his collar.

It may not have been working for Prongs, but it sure as hell was working for Pads.

He had never been manhandled like this before. It took everything in him not to melt into the kiss, in fear he'd get made fun of for liking it so much. He reveled in the feeling of Remus's tongue. The wet heat and sporadic movements making his knees go weak. Thank Gods they were sitting.

James examined the scene for a few more minutes.

"Nope! Nothing."

Remus pulled away, Sirius couldn't hold back a sad whine. The other boys didn't seem to notice.

"Told you! Not gay." Remus responded.

Sirius stayed on James's bed while Remus and James walked to the door talking. Remus stayed in the dorm while James went to the common room feeling all sorts of relief.

Remsu sighed and returned to Sirius's side. He laid back on James's bed.

"Phew! Glad that's over."

"Yeah." Sirius said sheepishly while staring at the floor.

"Oh great what's wrong with you?"

"How did you know that would work?" Sirius asked quietly.

Remus saw his vulnerability and lowered his tones.

"Because... That's how I found out."

"Found out what?"

Remus sighed. "I like blokes."

A happy feeling jumped in Sirius's stomach.

"Really?!"

"Yeah. I like girls too... I'm bisexual... I think that's what it's called."

Sirius scooted closer to him, his shyness melting away.

"Have you been with a bloke before?!"

Remus laughed.

"Kinda."

Sirius beamed at him like he was some kind of superhero. He knew he didn't like girls, despite girls likeing him. He was always too afraid to test the waters.

But now, there's Moony. I mentor, a teacher, and a trusted friend. Moony was safe.

Remus looked at Sirius with a smirk.

"Why do you ask Pads? Curious?"

Sirius's expression dropped.

"No! I just... No! Ew!" He didn't mean it.

Remus chuckled and went to the door.

"Whatever. See you Pads." He laughed.

As soon as the door Shut, Sirius put is fingers to his lips in awe. He replayed over and over in his mind what a had happened. Smiles and butterflies filling him.

But he wanted more.

He needed more...

 


End file.
